


Relax

by KuriDoodleDoo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Job, But whatever, Casual Sex, Hand Job, M/M, Massage, Porn Without Plot, enjoy, except they dont have sex, he loves his lotion, phichit is a tease, same thing, yuuri is a boxer boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9602300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriDoodleDoo/pseuds/KuriDoodleDoo
Summary: Yuuri could really go for a nice massage, good thing Phichit bought some nice smelling lotion to test out on his friend. Just guys being dudes, casual gayness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to let me know what you want to read next @kuridoodledoo on tumblr :) I take requests all day, and would be glad to have some input from my readers! <3

While in Detroit, both Phichit and Yuuri decided it would be best to room with each other so that the expenses would be less. All in all, considering every aspect, it was a marvelous idea. They would eat together every night, making sure the other person wouldn’t get lonely and took care of themselves. With both of them away from family, they only had each other, not even confiding in their coaches like they could have. Aside from mental stability, there were also some more physical aspects that couldn’t have possibly come out any better. When Yuuri’s back would get sore, Phichit was right there to massage it. When Phichit’s ankles were swollen from his skates, Yuuri happily helped him out around the house, running him a hot bath to soak in. On occasion, their friendship got a little more than friendly, whenever the two of them just wanted to blow off steam. _Or each other._

 

One night, after a particularly long day, Yuuri came home looking beat, and mostly dead from the way he was holding himself up. Phichit had had the day off, taking the day to take selfies, read some books he had been procrastinating, quite comfortable in his room all day. Hearing the door, he sits up, watching intently at the entrance of their shared room. Of course he knew it was Yuuri, but for some reason the suspense of seeing who would come around the corner was still there.

 

“Hey, Kastuki! I was wondering when you would be home!!” He sits up, getting off of his ass to meet Yuuri at the door frame. He frowns slightly, not liking the look on Yuuri’s face. “Hey, what the heck happened today?”

 

“Nothing in particular. Just a long day. My hips are killing me.” Yuuri sits down on Phichit’s bed, rubbing his face.

 

“Want another massage? I got a new lotion today, it smells so good, I think you’ll like it a lot.” Phichit smiles, already assuming the answer as he makes his way over to the bathroom.

 

“Yes, please…” Yuuri answers quietly, removing his jacket, shirt, then his pants, just hanging out in his boxers. He never really used to do that, but now that he had shed off enough chub to be confident in his body, he happily walked around in just his undies some days.

 

Phichit comes back with the new lotion, holding it up so Yuuri can see. “I got it at Bath and Body Works. This shit smells so good. Here, take a whiff!” He tosses it to Yuuri, laughing when the raven-haired boy barely catches it.

 

“It’s just called ‘A Thousand Wishes’...what is that supposed to smell like?” Yuuri lets out a short giggle, tossing it back and just sitting there. “On my back or on my stomach?”

 

“Gee, when have I heard that question before?” Phichit grins, winking oh so subtly. “On your back. I’ll start there.”

 

Once Yuuri complies with the position, Phichit climbs on top of him, sitting his little rear end on Yuuri’s thighs. He squirts the lotion out directly onto Yuuri’s tummy, making a heart around his navel and a face with his nipples as the eyes. Yuuri rolls his eyes, laughing slightly. Phichit closes the cap, tossing the bottle onto the bed elsewhere in case he might need more later. He reaches down, pressing his palms into Yuuri’s skin and slowly smearing the lotion over his torso. He shifts the waistband of his boxers down a touch, pressing the heels of his hands deep into the muscles around Yuuri’s hips, humming in acknowledgment of the soft groan that passes through Yuuri’s throat. His face looks pained, but he hasn’t complained yet, so Phichit continues. He moves up from his hips, careful of his ribs, knowing that isn’t really a feel-good place to massage. When he gets to them, he just uses gently fingers, continuing on his chest and around his shoulders with his whole hand.

 

“Mmm...you give the best massages, you know that?” Yuuri smiles peacefully, sighing as he opened his eyes to look up at his Thai friend. His hands crept up Phichit’s thighs while he gnawed at his lip, smiling up at the other.

 

“And you are totally trying to get some.” Phichit sighs, shaking his head as he slips off of Yuuri, just long enough to rub excess lotion into his own arms, and drop his pants. He doesn’t even bother with his shirt, leaving on just because he can.

 

“Maybe…” _More like obviously._ Yuuri sighs, sitting up and pulling Phichit in to meet him, their faces close enough to feel each other’s breath. He sighs, letting Phichit push him back onto the bed.

 

“What will it be today, Katsuki?” Phichit grins, sliding his hand down into his friend’s boxers, not giving a single thought to how weird it might be to jerk your friend. Yuuri groans, shaking his head.

 

“Don’t ask that like you’re taking my order...you know I don’t care how we do it…”

 

Phichit hums, getting back onto the bed and tugging Yuuri’s boxers down his pale legs. “Fine. A casual friendly little blow job it is.” Phichit happily smirks, looking up at Yuuri before laying his head on Yuuri’s thigh. “Mm…” He lazily strokes Yuuri, just enjoying the feel of a cock in his hand, his thumb tracing over the slit at the tip. When he gets bored, he leans in, following his hand with his tongue all the way up, moving his hand back down, and Yuuri into his mouth.

 

Yuuri throws both hands into Phichit’s hair, groaning when he looks down and he is eagerly being swallowed. “Fuck...haha, how are you so good at everything…” Phichit rolls his eyes, slowly rubbing what isn’t in his mouth. Yuuri plays with his hiar, sitting up just a bit so he can gently hold the base of his head, fingers gripping whatever hair is there. “Mm...good…” Yuuri just rolls his hips, grinning at the soft gag that leaves his friend.

 

Phichit comes up for air, kissing his way up Yuuri’s stomach and chest, sucking briefly at his neck and pressing his own crotch up against the other’s. “Tch...good at everything..? Not quite…” He groans, pulling Yuuri in for some sloppy kisses, groaning softly into them when his hips are rubbed, loving the way Yuuri holds him firmly. “Mm~ yeah, hold me, baby~...” He laughs a bit, totally trying to be as unattractive as possible. That is just his way of handling sexy situations.

 

“Oh can it…” Yuuri shoves him back on his bed, crawling over him and slowly grinding against him and holding one of Phichit’s knees down on the bed, pushing the other one against the Thai’s chest. He breathes heavily through his teeth. “Not gunna lie, you’re the reason I had to take a  break longer than fifteen minutes...you and your stupid nudes you think are okay to send when I am out and practicing.”

 

Phichit giggles, easily rolling his hips up to meet with Yuuri. “Heh...you deserve it...leaving me home all day to do nothing but be bored?” He groans, tilting his head back when Yuuri grinds into him, cursing softly under his breath. _“Sh-Shit…”_ He moans, Yuuri placing kisses all along his neck and jaw line.

 

Yuuri makes his way down, sliding Phichit’s briefs off, quickly taking him into his mouth without a second thought. He kinda tasted like lotion, causing Yuuri to smirk and even laugh just a bit. Apparently Phichit took the time to enjoy his new lotion already. He slides his hands up, keeping his thighs held down. He gulps around Phichit, bobbing his head and keeping his tongue somewhat flat against the dick in his mouth. “Mmph…” He drools just a little bit, some of it coming down over his lips, but he slurps back up what he can. Phichit just lays there and moans. He has always been somewhat of a pillow princess.

 

“Hah~ Yuuri…” Yuuri groans, trying to do more for him, but he wants his own attention as well. He slowly pulls off, leaving him there to feel the chill of air on a wet dick.

 

“What are you whining about? You can’t mope while you’re getting your dick sucked, that is ridiculous, Chu.” He smirks, reaching down to take hold of both of their cocks, jerking both, and soon enough, both together in one hand. “Hah…” He whines, closing his eyes at some point. He can feel his release coming soon, his stomach getting tight, his thighs starting to shake.

 

“Mm..you’re close, I can tell..” Phichit reaches down, pushing his hand away and taking matters into his own hands. Literally. “Here...tell me when you’re gunna…” He starts scooting down, his face right there, his tongue darting out here and there to tease Yuuri’s -insert name for penis here-

 

“P-Phichit...fuck, I’m gunna…” Phichit grins, jerking him faster and holding his mouth open. Yuuri gasps, back arching as he lets out a low and guttural moan, the sound progressively getting higher in pitch as he rides through a slow and steady orgasm. Small spurts of cum exit his body, landing on Phichit’s face, a few drops making it into his mouth. Below him, Phichit is whining and squirming, his hand moving fast on his own dick.

 

Yuuri grunts again, cumming just a little more when Phichit blows his load, watching as he is spilling out onto his shirt, a harsh groan coming past his lips. “Y-Yuuri~ fuck...f-fuck~!” He cries out, tilting his head back and shutting his eyes tight, the heat in his belly finally releasing with a few more jerks.

 

After freezing in position and panting harshly over Phichit, Yuuri falls to his side, smiling like a doofus. “Good game…” He pulls his best friend close, grabbing whatever item of clothing is nearest and wiping his face off. “Sorry…” He leans in, giving him kisses where he thinks they are needed, careful to place one over each eye, down his nose, and eventually on his lips.

 

“Are you busy tomorrow..?” The Thai boy finally speaks up.

 

“Nope. I don’t have anything going on.”

 

“Me neither.” Yuuri grins. “I vote shower, over the counter, and while you call someone.”

  
“Deal.” Phichit happily grins back, cuddling up with Yuuri and eventually drifting off.


End file.
